


Out Of My League

by songstoponder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Champ and Nicole are best friends because why not, Champ is a good guy, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, F/F, Nerd Nicole Haught, WayHaught Freeform, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstoponder/pseuds/songstoponder
Summary: It was then at that moment that Waverly knew, she was going to be the death of her, even if she refused to believe it the first time she saw her.Who is she?





	1. It's Her Hair and Her Eyes Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> So here's another story. I'm not sure as to how many chapters but I hope you would subscribe to it..   
> Thanks!

 

“Hey Waves, do you mind checking this for me?” Jeremy asked Waverly, who was currently checking on her own research paper.

 

“Sure, what are we looking at?” She answered and stretched out her hand to reach out to what Jeremy wanted her to see but didn’t took her eyes off the paper that she was reading.

 

“It’s about the early civilization of ancient Rome. Tell me if it’s good or needs a bit of a change.”

 

“Hey, I don’t need to read that, you know these things more than I do.”

 

“You know you want to read it too, and you’re pretty good at this. You eat history for lunch.” He teased Waverly, and the brunette just rolled her eyes at her friend.

 

“Yeah right. Give me that.” She scanned the paper and read it when she felt her phone vibrate. She saw who the caller was and gave her phone a hard stare of happiness. Jeremy saw what Waverly was doing so he motioned for her to answer the phone while shaking his head with a playful smile.

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly got up and squealed as she answered her sister.

 

“Hey baby girl. What’s up?” Her older sister asked.

 

“I’m fine. Not that I’m complaining, but what gave your way to call me?” She teased.

 

“Nothing, just wanted to let you know that we have a lead already, and I can now say that I am staying in Purgatory for real this time.” Wynonna said nonchalantly.

 

“Really?!” She beamed at the news. They haven’t seen each other for over a year since her sister was part of a secret task force that wen away for a big crime lord.

 

“Yes, and I’m excited to see you. See you in a few days baby girl! I miss you so much!” Wynonna assured her sister.

 

“I miss you too, Nonna. I’m super excited and I can’t wait to see you.” Waverly answered her sister with equal amount of happiness, before she hung up.

 

“Guessing that by the looks you have in your face, it may be good news this time?” Jeremy asked smiling.

 

“Yes! Wynonna is back and staying in here for good!” She hugged her best friend.

 

“Awesome! I’m happy for you! That’s great. I can’t wait to see her.” Jeremy hugged her best friend back. “We should probably get going with the research. You have cheer practice in an hour.”

 

Waverly glanced at her watch and jumped away from the hug. “Yikes. I’ll be late if I don’t finish this in time. Lucado’s going to kill me!” She said and went back to working on her paper.

 

An hour later, she was in her cute cheerleading uniform when she saw her friends approach her.

 

“Hey cap. We are ready for the auditions this year. Since we are graduating, I figured we can start the season of auditions earlier than intended.” Rosita said to Waverly.

 

“Yeah, we thought it would all give us a good time to filter those who would want to join.” Chrissy added.

 

“Thanks, girls. I really appreciate that. We can go and start if you have someone that would like to audition.”

 

“Yep, we have a few. I guess we could start.” She said and smiled at her friends. She never thought that she would have great friends specially in the cheerleading team. As a norm, it was believed that cheerleaders were supposed to be bitchy and cruel, but her friends weren’t. Sure, there were some, but not her group. She was thankful that they were nice people that she could get along.

 

Auditions went fine before 5PM and she was certainly ready to call it a day.

 

“Good job today guys! That was really great! I enjoyed your dance routines and hopefully, as we deliberate, all of you would pass and we’ll give you all an update after.” Waverly smiled at the crowd in front of her.

 

They people cheered and smiled. They took off and Waverly was left with her friends in the cheer leaders locker room.

 

“Thanks for today girls. I should get going.” Waverly smiled at Chrissy and Rosita. The two other girls nodded and left Waverly going to the opposite direction. She was scanning her bag for her phone when she felt her self bump onto something, or to _someone_ rather.

 

Waverly went straight to the ground and so did the person she bumped onto.

 

 _Oooooof_. She heard the sound and glanced on to who was sitting on the floor mirroring what happened to her. When she opened her eyes, she saw a girl with red hair who seemed to be looking for something.

 

“Oh my, I’m so sorry!” Waverly got up and faced the woman in front of her and gave her a hand to hold.

 

“No, it’s definitely my fault. I’m so sorry.” The red-haired girl said but she still was cupping the floor trying to look for something. Waverly saw the situation and scanned the area. She felt sorry for the girl when she noticed what she was looking for. She got to the corner of the hall and picked up the glasses that seemed broken but wearable at its current state.

 

“Here, I think you’re looking for this.” She said touching the shoulders of the girl, so she can give the glasses back. “I’m really sorry for what happened, and for your glasses. Let me pay for them.”

 

“It’s fine really, you don’t have to.” The girl said as she tried to place the glasses while still seated on the floor. “I should look at where I’m going the next time. Sorry again.” As she lifted her body from the ground, Waverly felt something when she saw the woman in all her full height. She was taller than her, probably 5’9 in height and she had a perfect jaw. The red-haired girl glanced her way and Waverly swore that those eyes where the best brown eyes that she had even seen.

 

The other girl however froze as she saw who she was talking too that she felt her eyes popped out of their places, and Waverly was certain that the girl seemed to be immobile for a while and she started to worry.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” She asked as she stepped closer to the girl attempting to touch her shoulders but couldn’t complete the action because just a few inches in to the touch the girl sped off and left a stunned Waverly Earp by herself.

 

 _What the hell just happened?_ She said to herself as she glanced to the direction the red head ran to. She looked at the area, and there she saw a note book that seemed to belong to the red-haired girl.

 

_Nicole Haught._

 

It was neatly scribbled in the first page but there was no other information seen. She glanced one last time and hoped that the red head would come around but there was nothing. She just sighed and hoped that she can just return the notebook, or she can do more than just return it.

 

Waverly was not able to sleep early that night, thinking about the incident that happened earlier that day. She thought who the girl was. She was certain that she knew almost half of the student body.

 

_Who is this girl?_

 

She got up and tried to check if Nicole has a social media account, but she failed because it’s either that this girl doesn’t have an account, or she is just private. She groaned and drifted to sleep. Well, she pushed herself to sleep, since she didn’t really know what else to do.

 

\---

 

“Do you know any Nicole Haught here in school?” Waverly asked her friend.

 

“I’m sorry. Who?” Chrissy said from behind her.

 

“Nicole Haught. Red hair? Tall?” Waverly gestured to her hair and held her hands up high.

 

“Oh. Yeah, Nicole!” Rosita beamed.

 

“You know her?” Waverly felt hope as she saw Rosita nodded as they were walking towards the gym.

 

“Yes. She’s in one of my classes.” Rosita answered. “Why did you ask?”

 

“Just curious as to why I have never seen her. I know people here, but I don’t know her. Not until yesterday, we sort of bumped into each other.” She answered her friend.

 

“Oh, that’s probably because she was homeschooled and just went here for some subjects. But I heard that she’s going to school for the whole year.” Rosita said.

 

“Oh. How come you know?” Waverly asked curiously.

 

“She’s best friends with Perry.”

 

“Perry? As in Perry Crofte? Your Perry? Football Perry?” Chrissy asked her friend.

 

“Not my Perry, but yes.” Rosita rolled her eyes.

 

“That explains it. Why is she homeschooled? Any idea?” Waverly asked her friend again, attempting to get one last information from her friend.  

 

“Why are you so interested?” Rosita eyed her suspiciously.

 

“Nothing. Just wanted to know.” She said as she tried to conceal her curiosity and walked away.

 

\---

 

“It’s been 4 days! Where could she be?!” Waverly huffed to her seat beside Jeremy.

 

“Whoa. Calm down. What’s the problem? And who are we looking for?”

 

“No one. Just a girl.” Waverly said as she covered her face with her palms.

 

“Wow. This is new. You are looking for a girl?” Jeremy gave her a teasing look and she glared at her.

 

“I just needed to return her notebook to her. Don’t start something Jeremy.” Waverly countered.

 

“Okay, but that’s really weird. You don’t look for people Waves, they come after you.”

 

“Not helping.” Waverly whined. “I just really feel bad for this girl because I kind’a broke her glasses. I figured I would need to replace it for her.”

 

“She’ll come around. Just calm down because class is about to start.” He reminder his friend. Waverly just nodded and focused on her class, barely focusing.

 

 _This is insane. I tried to wait for her during her classes with Rosita, but I can’t still seem to find her, and I tried waiting for her outside the school, but nothing is working_. Waverly said to herself as she was walking towards her car. As she was about to give up, she felt a bit of hope as she saw Perry walk towards the park with Nicole by his side, and wait _, is that Champ?_ She squinted her eyes and yes, it is Champ.

 

Champ was laughing while Perry was talking, and Nicole was just laughing at them as well. Waverly felt herself smile as she saw Nicole laugh heartily to whatever they were talking about. She didn’t mean to be like a creep but there was something about Nicole that made Waverly curious. There was definitely something about the red head, and she was determined to find out.

 

“Hi guys!” She said as she approached the three who were about to go inside the car.

 

Perry was the one who saw Waverly first. He smiled at him and so did Champ. Nicole on the other hand was trying to hide herself from behind Champ, who seemed not be helpful because Perry was preventing her from moving so she was left without a choice to stay and gave Waverly an awkward smile.

 

Waverly saw that Nicole was trying to squirm from Perry and thought that it was cute.

 

“Hi Waverly Earp, how can we help you?” Champ said giving her a subtle wink, Perry gave Champ an absent smack on his chest that gave way to a loud ‘oof’ sound from Champ.

 

“Yeah, is there anything you need?” Perry said getting Waverly’s attention.

 

“Yeah. There is really _someone_ that I need.” Waverly gave her sweetest smile. “I was hoping if I can get a word with Nicole?” She gestured to the red head who was currently looking at every direction possible, but not at her.

 

Perry and Champ looked at each other and glanced towards Nicole and gave her a teasing smile. Nicole glared at her friends gesturing her hands in an attempt to stop what her friends are thinking about.  

 

“Sure, she’s all yours.” Perry shoved Nicole in front of Waverly and Nicole shot her friends a deadly glare. “We’ll just be in the car. Wait for you there, Cole!” Champ said as he pushed Perry inside the car.

 

Waverly seemed to notice that Nicole was still not looking at her and it made her feel as if Nicole didn’t really like her, and that thought gave her heart a sad feeling, as if her dog died, she doesn’t even have a dog, but she felt that way.

 

“Hey, uhm. About the other day, I’m really sorry for what happened.” Waverly started the conversation, trying to brush the thoughts at the back of her head.

 

“It’s – it’s -- okay, really. It was my fault.” Nicole gave her a shy smile while giving Waverly a quick glance. “Would – is – uhm, will that be all?” Nicole stuttered, and Waverly can’t help but smile internally at Nicole who was blushing at the moment.

 

“No, actually, I was hoping to find you and give you this.” Waverly got to her bag and took out Nicole’s notebook. “You left if when we bumped into each other the other day. I tried to wait for you, but you never came back, so I took it. Don’t worry, I didn’t really open it until the first page only, that’s how I knew your name.” Waverly explained, not wanting to make Nicole feel that she was invading her privacy. “I’m Waverly by the way.” She introduced herself and offered the notebook.

 

“Ye – yes, you are – quite famous here.” Nicole stuttered. “You’re too beautiful to not be noticed.” She murmured to herself.

 

“I’m sorry?” Waverly asked, not hearing what Nicole murmured.

 

“Oh. Geez, sorry about that, it might have slipped.” Nicole took the notebook instead, but her fingers brushed against Waverly’s and she was beet red in the moment. “Thanks for giving it back, I was actually looking for it, I didn’t think that it slipped off my hands.” She said and gave Waverly a more confident smile which made Waverly think that it was safe to continue with the conversation further.

 

“You’re welcome. Also, I would like to fix the glasses for you. I’d like to replace it, if you would be fine with that.”  Waverly offered as she pointed to Nicole’s glasses.

 

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Nicole shyly declined and Waverly knew that Nicole was just being polite.

 

“I insist. How about we meet so I can know your prescription? I really feel bad about it, please?” Waverly gave her puppy eyes.

 

“She’ll go Waverly! We’ll make sure of it!” Champ shouted from inside the car and Nicole gave him an angry glare.

 

“Cool! So, I’ll see you?” Waverly asked Nicole and Nicole just nodded in defeat, she was sure that Waverly wouldn’t take no for an answer and her friends would probably talk her into it too.

 

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow, after class? Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” She gave her a shy smile again. “See you.” Nicole said.

 

\---

 

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me right now!” Nicole shouted at her computer.

 

“Be careful or it might bite you back.” Champ said from behind her. They were currently in Nicole’s room.

 

“Shut up. I haven’t really forgiven you yet.” She rolled her eyes and Perry came into the room, mouth stuffed with Pizza. “Both of you.” She glared at the two boys.

 

“What did we do?” Perry asked as if he didn’t really have an idea on what Nicole was talking about.

 

“You two, are not so subtle. Do you even know that?” She said huffing and typing on her computer. “I swear that if Waverly was not there earlier, I would have smacked the both of you!” She groaned.

 

“Look. We were helping you, come out of that nerd hole of yours. Just go and see her, she asked you on a date.” Champ said taking a pizza from the box Perry brought, bringing it straight to his mouth.

 

“I don’t think that her buying me new glasses counts as a date.” She answered, not taking her eyes off her computer.

 

“You’ll never know. Just go and see her and we’ll see from there.” Champ said.

 

“Yeah, and besides, it’s about time. Come on ‘Cole, it’s been so long. You’ve been pining for the girl ever since grade school!” Perry said.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter because she doesn’t really know that I exist.” She countered.

 

“That’s because you’re such a baby. You had all the chances to meet her and introduce yourself, but you chicken out, and go back to this nerd hole.” Champ answered in Perry’s behalf, and Perry gave him a silent smack mouthing ‘homeschooled’ to Champ. Champ got the hint and looked at Nicole.

 

“Sorry buddy. That’s not what I meant.” Champ said and touched Nicole’s shoulder. “I just mean that, you can always decide what’s going to happen in your life. You liked Waverly since we were kids and I think this is the best time to live up to it.”

 

Nicole faced Champ and gave him a nod. “I’m not saying that I’ll make a move. Come on dude. Have you seen me?” She gestured to her whole body. “I’m a walking stick. Totally nerd type, not attractive. Why would she want to like me even if I make a move on her?”

 

“You’re so hard on yourself. You just need a great make over. You look stunning buddy. Just build on that confidence.” Champ said as he turned Nicole’s chair to face them.

 

“I still don’t think that this is a good idea. I wouldn’t get my hopes up. That girl is just really nice, so I won’t be thinking about anything else.” She said.

 

“Whatever you say buddy. Just know that we’re here to support you all the way.”

 

\---

 

“Three, Two, One! We’re done! Good job girls!” Waverly jumped in enthusiasm as they ended their cheer leading practice.

 

“I’ll see you two later.” Waverly told her friends as she picked up her bag, but Chrissy stopped her.

 

“Hey. Hold up!” Chrissy managed to block her even before Waverly was able to walk 3 steps.

 

“Yes?” Waverly said innocently.

 

“Do you have something that you would want to share with us?” Chrissy eyed her friend.

 

“Nothing. As in, and if there is something, I’d tell you all the way.” Waverly smiled, but her two friends just eyed her suspiciously. “I swear, I will. I just need to be somewhere, I’ll tell you the details after.”

 

Chrissy and Rosita gave her a look but let her go through. They trusted that their friend would be holding onto that promise of telling them the details once it’s ready.

 

Waverly came running to the place where she was about to meet Nicole. It was only about 2PM, classes and practice had ended, and she really hoped that Nicole would show up. Not that she doubted in the first place, she just had a feeling that Nicole would stood her up on their date.

 

 _Wait. It’s not a date, she was just buying the red head a glass because she broke hers._ She never really considered women and she knew that she was just curious about Nicole since she never really saw her around.

 

Waverly settled into her thoughts about Nicole when she saw the red head standing in the shade of the parking space. She was wearing black jeans and a white converse pair of shoes also while sporting a white shirt tucked under her navy-blue jacket. Waverly was not sure how long, but she was certain that she was really looking at Nicole long enough for her to realize that she was being such a creep.

 

_What is it with you that draws me so near? She thought to herself._

 

“Hey Nicole!” Waverly says a little bit cheery than the usual. “Sorry I’m late. Cheer practice and other stuff.” She informed her.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I just got here like…” Nicole glanced at her phone and gave her attention back to Waverly. “…5 minutes ago.” She smiled shyly at the younger Earp. “So, I guess we should go then. I wouldn’t want to waste your time just buying me glasses.” She said not in a rude way.

 

“Nicole.” Waverly moved forward to Nicole and touched her arm and rubbed it soothingly. “You are not wasting my time. I swear. I really meant it when I said I was really sorry.” She smiled. “And I was hoping that I would get to know you more. If you would like?” She asked shyly.

 

Waverly felt her heart skip a beat when she found Nicole smiling brightly. What she didn’t know is that, Nicole was internally jumping and having a heart attack inside her mind all at once. Waverly’s hands soothing her, those words about knowing her and spending time with her were making Nicole go crazy and happy all at the same time.

 

Nicole just gave Waverly a sweet smile and nodded. “Sure. Let’s go.”

 

\---

 

“Do you like to eat something first? We got your prescription, and we still have about 2 hours to get back to the clinic and fetch it for you.” Waverly said while walking with Nicole.

 

“Uhm. Sure. I would love to eat. I’m really starving. I haven’t eaten lunch.” Nicole said shyly. She was still not looking at Waverly, but she was happy to walk with her.

 

“What?!” She heard the young Earp give out a ling sigh. “What do you mean you haven’t eaten lunch? It’s almost 3PM!”

 

“I was really busy preparing for an exam and lost track of time.” Nicole reasoned, which earned another sigh from Waverly.

 

“Come on then. Let’s get you something to eat.” Waverly dragged Nicole to a restaurant and let her sit on one of the booths.

 

“Stay here. I’ll go grab us something to eat.” She ordered and all Nicole can do was just nod. She was afraid that moving might make Waverly annoyed more than she is right now.

 

While on the counter, Nicole was running any tragic scenario in her head.

 

_Waverly would really find you weird._

 

_She is straight and won’t like you._

 

_You’re a nerd and she leads the cheering squad._

 

_I’m just making a huge idiot of myself in here._

 

Nicole sighed and decided to just stand up and tell Waverly that she can go ahead and head home and she would just wait for the glasses herself. She really didn’t want to take more of Waverly’s time, but before she had the chance to get up, Waverly was back with a giant burger and placed it in front of her.

 

“Here. Eat this, and don’t you dare say that you can’t because you are finishing this whether you like it or not.” Waverly challenged her. Nicole on the other hand just gave her a nervous nod and started to grab the burger.

 

Waverly was eating her burger as well but she kept an eye on Nicole, who was eyeing the burger.

 

_Pickles._

 

Nicole’s face was in pure horror. She never really liked pickles and of course Waverly wouldn’t know so she just smiled at her and ate the burger in pure horror. She loved the burger, but the pickles were something that she managed to not taste at the moment. Waverly was too sweet to buy her food and she was not about to waste it.

 

They both ate in silence and Waverly was just staring at Nicole who was shyly eating her burger.

 

“You have uhm – there’s  a – ketchup on your chin.” Nicole said to Waverly. She was taken back because for the second time that day, she was again lost only by staring at Nicole. She took a napkin and wiped her chin, but it had seemed to miss so she was in pure amazement when she felt Nicole brush her thumb over her lower lip.

 

That action sent Waverly spiraling. She had never felt this way, let alone to a woman. Sure, she was always attracted to guys, but she never felt this way. And the funny thing is that, she barely knew Nicole, but she was certain that there was something special with the red head.

 

“Oh—thank you.” She said and she absent-mindedly touched the area where Nicole’s thumb was at earlier. She was really enjoying the silence she and Nicole were having, until they really started talking.

 

They talked about school, a bit about hobbies, favorites and about class. Waverly was elated that Nicole was not awkward around her when she was talking about how she loved Science, Forensics to be exact and how she wanted to be a cop in the future.

 

Waverly gave out a happy sigh thinking about Nicole being a cop. She can’t help but be fascinated at the idea of her defending other people. They were so engrossed to talking that they haven’t noticed the time. The glass should be ready by now. Waverly ran towards the counter beating Nicole to pay for the food and they walked out of the restaurant.

 

As they were walking towards the clinic, they were still talking about their hobbies. Nicole was a cute nerd, Waverly thought. She was laughing so hard but stopped when she bumped onto somebody.

 

Waverly stopped and glanced at who she bumped with.

 

“Shae! I’m so sorry.” Waverly said apologetically. She glanced over to where Nicole was but was shock when she was Nicole stiffen.

 

“Hey, Waverly. It’s okay. I wasn’t really looking.” She smiled at the younger Earp. The woman saw Nicole and gave her a smile as well.

 

“Hey, Nicky. It’s been a while.” She smiled and gave Nicole a faint nod.

 

Nicole was just looking at the two women in front of her. Her face was in pure panic and Waverly was not sure what was happening to Nicole until…

 

“I’m sorry Waverly. I need to go.”

 

And with that, Nicole ran leaving a confused Waverly Earp.

 

_What was that?_


	2. You Simply Take Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly was all confused after what happened earlier that day. Nicole ran away again, leaving her confused. She just held the glasses for Nicole and decided to just give it to her tomorrow when she sees her. 
> 
> I will definitely see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So here's another chapter :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Waverly was all confused after what happened earlier that day. Nicole ran away _again,_ leaving her confused. She just held the glasses for Nicole and decided to just give it to her tomorrow when she sees her.

_I will definitely see you._

 

\---

 

“Hey, Champ. Have you seen Nicole?” Waverly said running after Champ and Perry who were walking to their football practice.

 

“Yeah. She just went home, she said she was not feeling really well.” Champ said holding his sports bag. Waverly felt sad about not seeing Nicole but sadder knowing that Nicole was not feeling good.

 

“Hey, Waverly. Uhm – did something happened yesterday? Nicole was not in the best mood when we saw her today.” Perry asked, concern written all over his face.

 

She thought about what happened yesterday. “Nothing really bad, I think. It’s just that, when I bumped into Shae, that’s when she started to feel tensed and then she ran away.” She stated. “I also have her glasses, I was hoping to see her today to hand it to her.” She raised the glass.

 

“Wait.” Champ clenched his jaws. “Did you just say Shae? As in Shae Pressman?” He asked again.

 

“Yes?” Waverly answered feeling confused.

 

“That bitch!” Perry said angry.

 

The small brunette was confused as to what was happening and just stared at the two guys in front of her.

 

“I’m sorry guys. Is everything okay?” She asked, hoping to get an answer from the two.

 

“Sorry. We need to go, but just please don’t be mad at Nicole for running after what happened. It’s just that she’s not in a good place now, but she’ll be fine.”

 

“Wha – what do you mean?” Waverly was worried about Nicole.

 

“We can’t really say because it’s not our story to tell, but I can assure you that Nicole is fine.” Perry said softer this time.

 

Waverly was just looking at the glasses in her hands, thinking about what happened to Nicole during that time. “Hey, uhm – can you hand this to Nicole?” She said. She really wanted to give the glasses to Nicole, but she felt like she wouldn’t have any luck doing that.

 

“No. You should give it to her. Here’s her number.” Perry took out a parchment of paper and handed it to Waverly. “Call her or something, I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear from you.” He said.

 

“Yeah. We want to say thanks on her behalf Waverly.” Champ said.

 

The brunette smiled at Nicole’s friends. She was glad that red head had friends like Champ and Perry who seemed to always have her back. Now, she just needs to call Nicole and hand her the glasses. _Maybe get other information as well._

 

\---

 

_Should I call her?_

_Should I text her?_

_Should I leave her alone?_

 

Waverly was contemplating all of this in her head while roaming around the living room when she heard a knock on her door. She groaned and walked towards the door.

 

“Coming.” She said and opened the door.

 

“Hi Waverly.”

 

“Nicole!” Waverly didn’t realize that she screamed, and it earned a shock expression for the girl in front of her. “Come in. Please.” She dragged Nicole inside of the homestead.

 

“I’m sorry for bothering you tonight. Yes. I uhm – I want to erhm – I want to say sorry yesterday. For uhm, running.” Nicole said looking at her shoes and not really glancing at Waverly. They were currently seated in the couch of Waverly’s house.

 

“Hey. It’s okay. Nothing to be sorry for.” She gave Nicole her sincerest smile.

 

“Still, I want to apologize. It was such a wrong thing to do. You were being all nice with me, but I ran away. It’s really a dick move.” Nicole said as she glanced to Waverly.

 

“It’s totally fine. I don’t know what happened, but I’m glad that you’re here actually.” Waverly got up and ran towards her room and down back again in less than a minute. “Here’s your glasses.” She beamed at the red head.

 

“Oh. Wow, I completely forgot about this.” Nicole got up and received the glasses. “I’m sorry for putting you all for this stuff.”

 

“No, it’s okay. I was thinking on how to give it to you. How do you know my house anyway?” She asked Nicole.

 

“Uhm. Actually, Champ and Perry are outside waiting for me.” Nicole said.

 

“Oh.” Waverly felt disappointment that Nicole only had a little time to stay.

 

“Thanks again, Waverly. I owe you a lot.” The red head said smiling at Waverly. “I should go now. You have a lovely evening.”

 

“You too, Nicole. Have a lovely evening.” Nicole gave her one last smile and walked out of the homestead smiling at Waverly Earp who was in their front porch and watched the car go.

 

As she closed the door, she heard her phone vibrate.

 

_Thanks again, I hope I can return the favor some other time._

 

She has received a message from the red head, that made her heart flutter once more. _What are you doing to me, Haught?_

 

\---

 

“About time you sent her a message buddy!” Champ beamed from the passenger seat.

 

“Yeah. Good job, Cole.” Perry said not taking his eyes off the road.

 

“She deserved it. I was a real shit for running away yesterday. I was just not ready about yesterday. It happened so fast.” She said, adjusting her glasses _. New glasses._

 

“Now, this is the moment where we start operation, pull Haught out off her nerd hole.” Champ said high-fiving Perry.

 

“What do you mean?” Well, this is a progress. You coming out of the house, going to Waverly’s and sending her a message. You’re starting to be a normal kid again.” He teased.

 

“I am a normal kid, thank you very much.” Nicole slapped his head from the back seat. “It’s just rude to not go and see her after all the efforts she’s made.”

 

Perry and Champ just rolled their eyes at Nicole.

 

“Whatever. By the way.” Champ adjusted his body and faced Nicole. “There’s a party tomorrow. You have to totally come with us.”

 

“No way!” Nicole cringed at the thought of parties. “I am not coming to a party.”

 

“Come on, Cole. You haven’t gone to a single party since forever.” Champ said.

 

“It’s because I don’t like parties. I thought that was established a long time ago?” She countered.

 

“Well let’s change that. And besides, you owe me and Perry a lot.” Champ said.

 

“No, I do not. You framed me into doing it.” Nicole said.

 

“You enjoyed your day with Waverly, didn’t you?”

 

“Yep I did.” She whispered.

 

“See? So, you need to come, because I am sure that Waverly is coming. It’s a party hosted by the cheer leaders. And since Waverly is the captain of the cheerleaders’ squad, she is required to be there.”

 

“Still not coming.” She said.

 

“Even if they do a quick dance routine?” Champ wiggled his eye brows and Perry gave out a suppressed laugh while driving.

 

“You can’t resist it Nicole. You practically would do anything to see her dance.”

 

 _Yeah, I’d probably die doing that._ She thought to herself.

 

\---

 

“Thanks for allowing us to do the party here tonight, Rosita.” Waverly said to her friend.

 

“It’s alright! Good thing my parents allowed it and they are currently out of town.

 

“So, come on then! Let’s get this party started!” Waverly chimed. She was happy and excited about the party. It was the first party hosted by the cheerleaders for the school year and it was also to celebrate a huge success on the recruitment that happened in their team.

 

“Wow, this is a lot of people.” Jeremy said coming in from the corner of the living room.

 

“This is not a lot of people. You’re just used to seeing me, Rosie and Chrissy. You should probably get the hang of it.” Waverly laughed at her friend. He was being such a nerd.

 

“Yeah. I can say this is a lot because the three of you…” He points at the three friends, “are too much to handle. What more these bunch of people.”

 

“Oh, Jer. Don’t be sad. I’m sure Robin is around the area, with his sports team.” Chrissy wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Shut up.” He glared at her blushing deep red.

 

“Wow. This is new.” Rosita said and that got her friends attentions. Waverly, Chrissy and Jeremy glanced over to where Rosita was looking. There came 4 people, who they never knew would come to the party, especially one red head who seemed to clean up good.

 

“Wait a minute.” Chrissy blinked her eyes. “Is that who I think who they are?”

 

The three friends came in with another person. Champ, who was currently wearing a nice blue letterman jacket with a plain white shirt under it, Perry, with his dashing blue long sleeves rolled up into his elbows, Robin who was currently wearing a blue vest and a plain whit shirt under it.

 

“Nicole.” Waverly breathed out in a whisper. She couldn’t taker her eyes off her. Nicole came in wearing a blue bottom up shirt with a simple pattern design with black jeans and a pair of black converses.

 

“This is really weird. I never knew Nicole can clean up good. She looks hot.” Chrissy blurted and this caught Waverly’s attention. She didn’t know why, but when she heard Chrissy say that, she felt like she wanted to punch her even if they were friends. "They all look hot." 

_Not a good thought._

 

“They’re getting this way!” Chrissy said and they all schooled their features, but Waverly suddenly felt hyper aware of her actions because she is currently seeing Nicole being dragged to their direction, the red head still looking a bit shy and looking at the ground the entire time.

 

“Hey Rosita.” Perry smiled at the Latina. “Thanks for inviting us over.” He smiled and gave her a quick squeeze on her hand.

 

“Anytime Per.” The Latina beamed. “I’m glad that you all came.” She smiled and glanced over to Nicole who was still looking at her foot.

 

“Yeah. We had a hard time convincing this one to come.” Champ said tapping on Nicole’s shoulders which caused a yelp from the red head.

 

“Stop scaring her Champ. Cole won’t go anywhere; I assure you that.” Robin said.

 

“I’m sorry, but this is all so new. Not that I don’t like it, but you four knew each other?” Chrissy can’t help but point that out.

 

“Well, Robin grew with us. He was just pre-occupied before with his so called “friends” and kind of forgot about us.” Champ said quoting his fingers.

 

“Yeah. Sorry about that. I was in a bad place then, but thanks to these men.” He pointed at them, and tapped on Nicole’s shoulder, “and this woman, they still always see the best of me and accepted me back into their circle.” Robin added.

 

Nicole was so embarrassed at this moment. She was glad to have Robin back, but having Waverly in front of her, wearing a floral crop top showing her midriff was doing a lot of things to her, that’s why she can’t move her eyes up. Unknown to Nicole, Waverly was speechless now, reason being.

 

  1. She didn’t now that Nicole was coming
  2. Shocked that they were friends with Robin (How can she not know this, she lived in Purgatory all her life, but she missed this)
  3. Just seeing Nicole all dressed up is doing a lot of things to her.



 

“Hey. I’m glad that it’s all settled. Let’s party then!” Champ said and he gave his hand a push upward into the air and gave a loud cheer.

 

“Let’s go devils!” They all shouted; Nicole shouted too. This was new to her. She never really went to a party, let alone a party where she was with her friends and Waverly Earp. Waverly ‘Freakin’ Earp! This was going to be a good laugh to her friends if they see how flustered she is at the moment.

 

The group split up and they went on partying with the people around them. Nicole on the other hand was just sitting in the couch, and it was a perfect time to just think about all this. This was not how she planned on spending her evening. She was sure she had an essay to finish, but here she was sitting on a couch looking at Waverly Earp who was currently walking to her direction.

 

The image in front of her made her panic internally. _What am I supposed to do? She’ll probably laugh at you, you idiot!_ She scolded herself. She decided to stand up and run but before she can do that, Waverly was beside her already.

 

“Hey Nicole! I’m really happy to see you tonight.” She said as she sat down beside her. Nicole shifted into an awkward position, making sure that she isn’t touching Waverly. She’s certain that a touch from the brunette would make her explode.

 

“Yeah. Champ and Perry wouldn’t take no for an answer. They dragged me here.” She answered, trying to still her beating heart.

 

“Just enjoy yourself.” Waverly said. She needed to come closer to Nicole. She was not sure, but ever since that day that they went out for the glasses, she was drawn to the red head.

 

“They look good on you.” Waverly said smiling at Nicole.

 

“I – Wha – I’m sorry?” Nicole stuttered.

 

“They look good on you.” Waverly said. “You’re new glasses. It matches and you look good tonight.”

 

Nicole was not sure if it was her head making fun of her. _Waverly Earp complimenting me. Is this real?_

 

“Uh, thanks. You look really pretty too.” She answered adjusting her glasses.

 

Waverly blushed. She was surely drawn into Nicole. Embarrassed Nicole was her new favorite. They spoke for a good time with random topics until Waverly saw Rosita gesturing to her about the time.

 

“Hey, I got to go there for a while. I’ll see you around okay?” Waverly said.

 

Nicole felt sad that her moment with Waverly was short, but she just gave her a small smile and a quick nod, and with that. Waverly left.

 

“Stop it, Haught. You should learn your lesson.” She muttered. She got up and went into the kitchen to grab something to drink. She was not a drinker but might as well enjoy the party since she’s here.

 

She was just walking out of the kitchen when she saw the people start to the garden side and it made her curious. She followed them and she heard a song out of nowhere. When she went out, all the breath she had has knocked her lungs out.

 

 _I love to love you baby_ _  
I love to love you baby_

 

She walked and stopped as she saw Waverly and the rest of the cheerleading squad dance to ‘Naughty Girl’ of Beyoncé Knowles. _Yep, definitely dying tonight._ She thought to herself.

 

 _I'm feelin' sexy_  
_I wanna hear you say my name boy_  
_If you can reach me_  
_You can feel my burning flame_

 

She just stood at the edge. She was certain that she was not seen in her area. She just watched as the cheerleading team swayed their hips to the music, and she gave one big gulp. She wasn’t sure if she was disrespecting, but her eyes just trailed to one particular person.

 

 _I'm feelin' kind of n-a-s-t-y I just might take you home with me_  
_Baby the minute I feel your energy_  
_Your vibe's just taken over me_  
_Start feelin' so crazy babe_  
_Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_  
_I don't know what's gotten into me_  
_The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe_

 

She was not sure, but she felt like she was being watched. When she glanced to the direction where she felt it, she swears that she would have a heart attack. There was Waverly Earp, looking at her, to her direction and doing eye contact with her, swaying her hips to the song.

 

 _Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_  
_I'm callin' all my girls_  
_We're gonna turn this party out_  
_I know you want my body_  
_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm_  
_Callin' all my girls_  
_I see you look me up and down_  
_And I came to party_

 

Waverly danced to the rhythm of the song. Surely, she had a few drinks, maybe that’s what made it possible to dance and look at Nicole from where she was dancing. She made sure to sway her hips extra sexy knowing that it had an effect on the red head. She was not really sure about what she was doing, but she wanted Nicole’s attention. She winked to where Nicole was and made sure that her eyes where conveying the message.

 

_Eyes on me, Haught. Only on me._

 

Waverly focused on the task at hand. To finish the dance, and to look at Nicole Haught who was currently stunned at the image of Waverly Earp dancing in front of her. She needed to breath and the dance was almost done. When the cheerleaders stopped, she saw Waverly smile over at her and walked away with the rest of the cheerleading team.

 

“Hey! What was that?” Robin said out of nowhere. They all came to Nicole’s side, the red head still not moving from where she was standing, alcohol drink long forgotten.

 

“Did you just see that, Cole!? I think Waverly likes you!” Champ said enthusiastically.

 

Nicole gulped at the thought. _Why would she like me?_

 

“Yeah. She was looking at you the whole time! You have to do something here buddy. She’s giving you the signs.” Perry beamed.

 

Nicole who was probably on cloud 9 just nodded at her friends and muttered a low “I’m gonna go for another drink.” And walked towards the kitchen again, the image of Waverly’s hips swaying not going away for a while.

 

**_Few drinks later…_ **

 

“Sorry, Cole. I guess we ran out of ice. You’re gonna drink this without it.” Robin handed Nicole a canned beer.

 

“What do you mean there’s no more ice? That can’t be possible! Where would the polar bears go to.” She answered with tears in her eyes. “How can they live without ice. It’s our fault! We took their ice for this party. We gotta do something, Per!” She said standing and begging Perry about the ice.

 

Her friends just shook their head. This was not the first time they had seen Nicole drunk, but this was the first time she was like this. They wanted to laugh but they controlled because their friend was really concerned with the ice.

 

“Please, Per. We need to save the bears.” She whispered.

 

“Sure, Cole. We do. We can start by sitting down.” He instructed his friend. “You had enough alcohol on your system.”

 

“I know, but I can’t help it.” Nicole said leaning her head back against the couch closing her eyes.

 

\---

“Look at Haught. She looks wasted.” Rosita said feeling sorry. They were at the other side of the living room and Waverly can’t help but smile at their conversation about the ice.

 

 _She’s a cute drunk_. She thought. She just looked at the group of friends from the other side. Her friends were now talking about something random, but all she can focus on was Nicole Haught, leaning over the couch, her perfect neck on full display. She can’t help but listen to drunk Nicole.

 

“Perry. Please tell the others to stop spinning the place. A girl’s gotta need to rest.” She heard Nicole say.

 

“It’s not spinning buddy.” Champ said handing her a bottle of water.

 

“Well, then make me stop spinning.” Nicole countered; eyes closed. Perry, Champ and Robin just rubbed their temples and groaned. Waverly chuckled at Nicole’s response. As they were busy nursing Nicole who was currently half passed out off the couch, she noticed a tall figure come into the view.

 

Waverly felt the urge to go near and when she did get a better view, she saw Shae standing in front of Nicole. Champ was the first one to stood up and blocked Nicole from Shae.

 

“What are you doing here, Shae?” He asked calmly.

 

“I was invited to the party as well. I saw Nicky and I was worried. I wanted to help her.” Shae said not looking at Champ but focused on Nicole.

 

“Don’t. We got her from here. Just leave her alone.” Champ said with anger in his voice.

 

“That is not your choice to make.” She countered and glared at her.

 

Waverly got closer and glanced over to Champ and Shae who were currently engrossed on their staring competition. Nicole sensed that there was another person, but when she saw Shae, she just squinted her eyes. Waverly felt the need to step into the scene even if it was ridiculous.

 

“Hey, everything good here?” She asked innocently. She looked at Perry who gave her a quick nod.

 

“Yeah. All is good.” Champ said.

 

“Shae was just leaving.” Robin added while Shae just looked at them with disbelief.

 

“Oh. Uhm, how is Nicole? Do you need any help with her?” She asked trying to ease the tension.

 

“Yeah. We actually do. Do you mind if you can take Nicole home? She’s sober enough to give you the instructions, it’s just that we needed to stay here to help cleaning. It’s the least that we can do.” Robin said.

 

Waverly was shocked. Nicole absolutely needed a lift. She was drunk, and the tension was so heavy. “Sure, just bring her to my jeep. I’ll send her home.” She smiled. Shae just eyed them and muttered something that was not audible to them.

 

“Thanks, Waverly.” Perry said as he placed Nicole into the passenger seat. She was half asleep and awake, functioning but barely living.

 

“No problem. I’ll tell you when we get home.” She smiled at Nicole’s friends. With that, she hopped into her jeep, and drove to the direction that was given to her.

 

_Oh, Nicole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one!  
> Leave some comments on what you think and what you feel about the story!  
> Love you all! <3


	3. All The Times I Have Stand and Stared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sure, Nicole. I’ll tell them that.” Her fingers traveled to Nicole’s small face and to her jaws and she didn’t realize that she was about to touch Nicole’s lips. 
> 
> What are you doing? She corrected herself and went downstairs, taking the last will power that she has to resist the feeling of touching Nicole’s again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna Earp makes an appearance and a little bit of talk for our two lovelies.  
> WayHaught Moments + WynHaught Moments.

_Oh, Nicole._

 

“Nicole. You need to wake up. We’re in the intersection and I don’t know your house. You have to help me here.” Waverly said as she tried to wake up the sleeping red head beside her. Nicole seemed to mumble something incoherent and the young Earp chuckled.

 

_She really needs to wake up now._ Waverly thought to herself.

 

“Nicole.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“Wake up. I need to send you home.” She said while parking her vehicle on the sidewalk. When she felt Nicole not moving, she let out a loud sigh. She really needed to get home and she can’t afford to call Champ and Perry about Nicole’s house.

 

“That’s it! I’m taking you home!” She whined but she wasn’t really annoyed at Nicole. If she would be honest to herself, she was actually glad that Nicole was going home with her and they can spend more time together.

 

After a few minutes’ drive, Waverly got out of the car and opened Nicole’s side of the door.

 

“Nicole, I need you to wake up a bit, because I can’t carry you inside. Can you try to at least try to wake up so I can take you inside the house?” She asked Nicole.

The red head gave her a nod, but her eyes were still closed.

 

_About how many drinks did you really take?_ Waverly chuckled to herself. She was half dragging Nicole when the door of the homestead opened revealing a raven-haired woman and Waverly was not believing who she was looking at.

 

“Baby girl!” The woman yelled.

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly beamed at the image of her sister. Wynonna was home. She was here. _Wait, what?_

 

Wynonna came to her rescue as she saw her sister having a hard time carrying the tall red head.

 

“You bangin’ chicks now baby girl?” She asked as she took one side of Nicole, who was still currently half asleep. Waverly blushed at what Wynonna said, but also cringed with the fact that her sister still doesn’t have filter.

 

“No! For goodness sake! She’s my friend and I don’t know where she lives, so instead of waiting forever for her to wake up and ask her on where she lives, I decided to just bring her here.” Waverly defended as they were nearing the door.

 

“Hey chill. I haven’t seen you in a year so I just kinda assumed that maybe you went to the other side of the rainbow spectrum, not that I would care, I love you whoever you are, and _whoever you do_.” Wynonna said smirking.

 

“Shut up.” Waverly blushed furiously. “Let’s just take her upstairs then we talk.”

 

“We are taking her to your room?” Wynonna asked raising her eyebrows.

 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t have the heart to let her sleep in the couch. Even you can’t sleep there.” Waverly said.

 

“Yeah, good point.” The older Earp agreed. They went upstairs and laid Nicole to Waverly’s bed.

 

“Wow. She is one heavy teen.” Wynonna said stretching. “I’ll go wait for you downstairs, you let red settle in for a while.” And with that she went down smirking at her sister.

 

Waverly just sighed at her sister’s crazy antics. She was excited to have her sister home, but she was not ready to see her especially tonight. She removed Nicole’s shoes and tucked her under her bed. She was not sure why, or when but she suddenly realized that she was brushing Nicole’s hair with her fingers and she was enjoying it.

 

Nicole moved a bit and the younger Earp was shocked that she might have been caught by Nicole.

 

“Waves?” Nicole said eyes still closed.

 

_Waves?_ Wow, that’s new. “Yes?” She said nervous, she was trying to remove her hands slowly to not bring Nicole’s attention to her slightly shaking fingers.

 

“Can you thank the potatoes for me. Tell them that I’m proud of them?” Nicole said her eyes still closed.

 

_What is she talking about?_ Waverly wanted to laugh at what Nicole was saying. “Of course, what for?” She asked.

 

“Because they were able to make it to Toy Story, up to the 4th installment. I’m really happy.” Nicole said and Waverly heard that there was sniffling. She looked closer to Nicole and she was crying small tears.

 

“Hey, why are you crying?” Waverly panicked.

 

“Because the potatoes made it. They didn’t die.” Nicole said and it was the most adorable thing that Waverly heard. She really wanted to laugh, and record this moment, but she decided to nod and agree with Nicole.

 

“Of course. We’ll congratulate the potatoes tomorrow.” She said.

 

“And Waves?” Nicole called for her.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Tell them to have a good life. I want many potatoes.” She said. Waverly just shook her head and stifled a laugh afraid to offend the red head if she laughed louder. After that, she heard small snores from Nicole and she just brushed her hands to Nicole’s forehead to remove the lost strands of her red head.

 

“Sure, Nicole. I’ll tell them that.” Her fingers travelled to Nicole’s small face and to her jaws and she didn’t realize that she was about to touch Nicole’s lips.

 

What are you doing? She corrected herself and went downstairs, taking the last will power that she has to resist the feeling of touching Nicole’s again.   

 

As she went downstairs, she saw Wynonna sitting in the kitchen barstool, nursing a glass of whisky in her hands.

 

“Red sleeping?” Wynonna asked, not glancing at her sister.

 

“Yeah.” Waverly walked towards her sister. “Hey. I missed you. You didn’t say that you’d be coming home tonight.” She said as she hugged her sister from behind.

 

“I wanted to surprise you. Gus was surprised. She was here earlier to fix things and she went ahead and headed to Shorty’s after.” She said.

 

“Yeah, Gus was really sweet of always looking out for me while you were gone saving the world, one criminal at a time.” She smiled at her sister.

 

“Yeah. I missed you too baby girl. Don’t worry. I’ll be here and we’ll be together. I won’t leave this time, at least not that long.” She said.

 

“I really hope not Nonna. I love Gus alright, but it’s different with you around.”

 

“Yeah. I know. We should visit her though. Maybe in the weekend?” She asked.

 

“Sure. That sounds lovely.” Waverly beamed and sat down beside Wynonna. There were silent for a while when Wynonna made a fake coughing sound.

 

“So…” She said glancing over to Waverly. “Red?”

 

“Stop it.” Waverly glared at her.

 

\---

 

_Ugh. My head._

 

Nicole got up and she was not opening her eyes. She smelled the entire room and it was a different smell. As she opened her eyes, she searched for her glasses which was always on the bedside table. When she was able to retrieve it, she placed it in her eyes and scanned the room that she was in.

 

The sunlight was really bright, and it made her scrunch her face. It was not fair that her head was pounding, and the sun decided to shine that much. As she scanned the area, she became stiff when she saw a picture of one brunette, whose smile was brighter than the suns’.

 

_Shit. I’m in trouble._ She said when she got up from the bed.

 

“Good morning.” She heard someone said. _Oh. My. God._ She slowly turned around and faced the person who had that voice. Wow. _What a beautiful trouble_. She said to herself _. Not now Nicole._

 

“Uhm. Uh. Good morning?” She stuttered. She was always a stuttering mess when it came to Waverly Earp.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Waverly asked her while walking towards the bedside table placing a bottle of water and pain killers for Nicole to take.

 

“Uhm, my head is aching. I can’t take it.” Nicole answered truthfully.

 

“Oh, sorry about that. Here, I assumed the same, so I brought you these.” She pointed to the bedside table.

 

“Thank you.” She said as she took the water. Her mouth felt like it was so dry. She took the pain killers too. She needed that. When she was done, she faced Waverly who was just looking at her with concerns.

 

“Uhm, Waverly. Sorry about this, but how did I get here?” She asked. Nervous about being in front of Waverly, who seemed to be wearing her casual clothes, probably, she was in Waverly’s room. _She was in Waverly’s room for goodness sake!_

 

“Well, you were pretty baked last night. I didn’t know where you lived, so I had to take you here. It was getting really late.” Waverly answered, missing the way Nicole used her nickname last night.

 

Nicole just nodded. She thought about last night, trying to remember if she did something oddly stupid. She didn’t really remember anything. It was what she was nervous about, what if she did something? _Oh god, take me now._

 

“Thank you, and sorry about this. I feel awful enough taking your free time from you.” Nicole said lowering her head. Waverly felt the urge to cheer Nicole up, so she sat beside Nicole without hesitation.  

 

“Hey, it’s alright I swear. I couldn’t have the heart to leave you there last night. Your friends asked if I can give you a ride, because they promised that they would be helping the girls to fix the place. It was totally wacked.” Waverly said.

 

_Sure, they did_. Nicole rolled her eyes internally. “Thanks again, Waverly. I – Uhm, I better get going. I’m sure I took most of your time already.” Nicole said as she got up.

 

“No. It’s fine, I swear.” Waverly said a little bit more eager to convey the message that she doesn’t want Nicole to go yet. Nicole glanced at her confusingly. She was not sure but she was not one to assume that Waverly Earp wanted to spend more time with her.

 

“I actually thought maybe we can get breakfast?” The small brunette said. She tried to be as subtle as possible.

 

Nicole glanced at her watch. It was truly time for breakfast already, and she was sure that her stomach made the sound of a hungry person. She was on hang over mode and her mind is still a mile away from being sober.

 

“Sure. Let’s get breakfast, in one condition.” She said not really looking at Waverly. She gathered all her confidence despite the throbbing of her head. _Guess the painkillers wouldn’t take any effect soon_. She said to herself. She glanced over to Waverly and made an internal huff as if coaching herself on the next words that she was about to say.

 

Waverly had a worried face. She was anxious to know what Nicole’s condition was. What if she overstepped? _Shouldn’t I brought her here last night? Was she mad about it and she’s just being nice now? Would she tell me to stay away from her? What am I going to do?_ She panicked internally.

 

“I’ll treat you to breakfast.”

.

.

.

.

_Silence._

 

“I’m sorry?” Waverly had a shocked expression this time. Nicole saw this and tried to be calm as possible. Waverly didn’t really reject her proposition, maybe she just really heard it right, so she gathered all her courage once more.

 

“Let’s go and get breakfast, but it’s my treat. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Nicole said looking at Waverly while adjusting her glasses _. She always does that when she’s nervous._ Waverly noticed this gesture and she couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Sure! Let me just fix myself!” Waverly beamed. She got to her drawer and took clothes and ran out of her room towards the bathroom to get fixed. Nicole just got up and went downstairs. It was a nice house. While waiting for Waverly, she roamed over to the living room and saw some pictures of Waverly and 2 other girls. They were wearing cute white floral dresses that covered their entire body and they were just smiling. As she was about to touch another picture and admire how cute Waverly was, she heard a faint cough at the other corner of the room.

 

“Like what you see?” A different voice came, and Nicole slowly turned around to see who the voice was from. She froze when she saw Wynonna Earp, leaning in the kitchen wall eyeing her.

 

“Wynonna Earp.” Whispered Nicole. She didn’t really know how to react, this was Wynonna Earp, Waverly’s sister and her …

 

“Yep? Who else?” Wynonna said. “You okay right there?” She asked because Nicole was not answering. It looks like Nicole was frozen to her spot upon seeing the older Earp. Wynonna waved her hands in front of Nicole and the red head was taken back to reality.

 

“You’re here, and real.” She whispered again.

 

Wynonna gave her a confused look. “Well, I was hoping that I was real. It would be a real bummer if I wasn’t.”

 

“Yes, yes, Truly. You are, uhm – you are …” Nicole tried to take the words out of her mouth, but then Waverly came into view.

 

“Wynonna. Stop torturing her. She’s on hang over.” Waverly moved towards where the two were standing. She noticed that Nicole was gawking over at her sister with a look of awe in her eyes towards Wynonna, her lips slightly opening and closing as if she was trying to say something to Wynonna. She didn’t know why but she needed to break the spell that Wynonna was doing to Nicole.

 

“Unlike you, some of us can’t handle their liquor very well.” She teased Nicole that made the red head’s face redder than her hair.

 

“Sure. Where you two headed?” Wynonna asked walking towards the kitchen to grab coffee.

 

“We’re going to eat breakfast. You want to come?” Truth is, she really didn’t want Wynonna to come. It was just courtesy and all, but she prayed that Wynonna would decline because:

 

  1. _She really wanted to have alone time with Nicole even if it means going outside._
  2. _Clearly, Wynonna had an effect on Nicole. How did she know? Nicole was still gawking at her sister as we speak._



“Think I’ll pass. I have a lead on the gang we are working on. Doll’s is going to meet me here in a few, so you two have fun eating.” Wynonna said and Waverly internally jumped for joy! _Finally!_

 

“Okay. Call you later.” Waverly said and hugger her sister. She grabbed Nicole maybe a bit rough to wake her up from the trance that her sister was having on the red head.

 

They were in Waverly’s car right now and Nicole was about to blow out the air that she had been holding out.

 

“Wow. That was totally awesome!” Nicole beamed. She was really giddy at the moment.

 

“Wow, this is the happiest that I have seen you ever since we met.” Waverly laughed, but she was also curious as to what made Nicole so happy. “Care to share?” She asked as they made their way inside the diner. Nicole was still beaming, and it feels like she can light up the whole room.

 

Truth is, she was scared with the idea that maybe Nicole had a thing for her sister. _Wait, why am I thinking that? So, what if she has a thing for Wynonna, it’s not like I like her that way. She’s just really interesting because it’s the first time I have seen her._ Waverly reasoned to herself.

 

Both girls ordered and waited for their food to come. Waverly was still anxious to know what made Nicole so happy to see Wynonna.

 

“So, you seem to like my sister?” Waverly asked, not waiting another second of agony to consume her.

 

Nicole smiled and went red in an instant with the mention of Wynonna. “Well, I don’t like her _, like her.”_ She paused. “But I am a big fan of your sister.” She shyly admitted.

 

_What? Wynonna has a fan._? Waverly was proud of her sister having a fan, but was curious as to why.

 

“Well, as you know already, I would love to be a cop. But one of my many goals is to be part of the Black Badge Division.” She said adjusting her glasses once more. “I had it hard for solving crimes that are beyond the natural. I hope it won’t come out as weird but I really like the part of solving crimes that are beyond the ability of any man, and I want to be in their intelligence team, well, given that I can’t contribute that much with the physical part.”

 

“I always thought about the black badge, and knowing that your sister is part of it, I always hoped that one day, I get to meet Wynonna ‘Crazy Chick with a Gun’ Earp.” Nicole continued. “I’m such a sucker for great cops, or detectives and I hope that one day, I can get to be part of their team.” Nicole beamed with happiness while thinking of these things.

 

Waverly can’t help but be in awe at Nicole. The way she talked about her desire to be part of the black badge division, how she loved to know all the things about it, and also speaking and sharing a bit of herself to Waverly. Surely, Nicole may not be that confident, but Waverly is certain that the red head had potential not only on the intelligence team but also the team that handles the live action.

 

“Wynonna has always been my idol ever since I knew that she was recruited from the black badge division. I don’t mean to sound like a creeper, but I have been following their adventures for some time now. Sorry about that.” Nicole continued sheepishly.

 

“You knew that Wynonna was recruited?” Waverly asked as curiosity.

 

“Well, I do live in the same community as yours so, in this small town called Purgatory, I figured that news doesn’t stay indoors.” Nicole smiled sheepishly. _Please don’t think of me as a creep_. She said internally.

 

Waverly was silent. She really had never seen Nicole around ever since they were kids, so she never really had an idea on how Nicole knew them. It was a different subject for them, but she braved herself to ask Nicole.

 

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Waverly said cautiously. She doesn’t want Nicole to feel that she owed her any explanation, but she just really wanted to know.

 

“Are you going to ask me why you never see me around that often while growing up?” Nicole glanced at her adjusting her glasses again. She was clearly nervous. Only Perry, Champ and Robin knew why.

 

“Yeah that. I understand if you don’t want to answer me, specially if it’s really something personal. I just thought I wanted us to be really good friends, Nicole.” Waverly said sincerely. Sure, she wanted to be friends with Nicole. Maybe that’s what makes her feel interested, she wanted to befriend Nicole.

 

Waverly asking her this made Nicole’s heart sink. _Of course, why would she want to be with you. She’s Waverly Earp and you are just plain you._ Nicole scolded herself but seeing Waverly smile at her made her realize that maybe, being friends with her childhood crush would be enough than nothing. _Yeah, this was better than just hiding in your own room or wherever your parents wanted to drag you._ She said.

 

“Thanks, Waverly. I want to be friends with you too.” Nicole gave Waverly a sincere smile. All her shyness gone; Waverly Earp was her friend now. That’s what matters. “Well, I can answer that for you, but I hope that you wouldn’t really think of me as weird. I swear I am not.” Nicole teased.

 

“I won’t. We all have weirdness in us. I was just curious that I only met you, I grew up here.” Waverly said and patiently waited for Nicole to answer her.

 

Nicole took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a bit.

 

“So, we weren’t really from Purgatory.” Nicole started and faced Waverly. “My ancestors, rather my grand parents are both from Europe. Given the red hair, my family originates from Ireland, but I’m not fully Irish, my parents grew up here and they settled in Canada to make a family.”

 

Waverly was excited as Nicole started with introducing her family origins. That was so cool. Normal people would only share shallow details about themselves, not including their family tree, but Nicole was different, definitely different.

 

“I was born in Alberta. My parents made a huge business there when I was young and made a rich amount of money, but there was a circumstance that made my parents bring me here to Purgatory. They were dealing with business and travelled a lot. We moved here because one of my father’s rivals kinda threatened us all, so this town was small and pretty much not very existing before, so my dad thought of bringing us here. So, growing up, I used to change from one place to another.” Nicole added. She paused as she remembered her childhood.

 

“So that explains it. I mean, I know a lot of people here, but never the Haughts.” Waverly said.

 

“That’s because my dad and mom were never usually here. They travelled a lot and they always bring me with them. So, there are two reasons for me being homeschooled. First, the threats, and second, my parents wanted me around all the time to ensure my safety. My parents asked the Purgatory schools, both grade school and high school if they can spare me a chance of being homeschooled until everything is settled.” Nicole said.

 

Waverly felt sorry for Nicole. She didn’t have a normal life as a kid. “I’m sorry to hear that Nicole. I can’t imagine what you have been through.” She said looking at Nicole with a look of sorry in her eyes.

 

“Hey, you don’t really have to be sorry for me. That was a long time ago.” Nicole assured Waverly. She was getting more confident around the Earp. Opening up to people made her feel like this, she knew she can trust Waverly. “I’m in a good place now, it was hard before, but I was so happy that there came a time when I met Champ, Perry and Robin.” She smiled, remembering their young faces.

 

“Well, that is another story to tell. Do you mind sharing how the 4 of you became friends?” Waverly asked smiling. Nicole was in pure sunshine and was excited to tell Waverly about their friendship.

 

“Well, I met Perry first. My parents brought me one day to the park and there I saw Perry with his parents. We were 7 years old.” Nicole smiled. “The original friends were those three, I was just added because I had no friends. Growing up and travelling a lot, it was hard to find good friends, but it ended up that I found great friends in those 3.” Nicole smiled.

 

“While we were in the park, Perry approached me, and the rest was history.”

 

\---

 

_A small Asian looking boy approached Nicole as she was eating ice cream silently while reading a book._

 

_“Wow! Your hair is red! Do you have a super power?” Perry said as he approached the young red head._

 

_“No, it’s red because of my genes. My parents have red hair, so I have one too.” She explained while adjusting her glasses._

 

_“What are jeans? Isn’t that the pants that you wear?” Came one boy holding a ball on his right arm followed by another small boy holding a bat._

 

_“Champ, Robin! Look at her hair, it’s red and cool.” Perry beamed. Nicole was not used to having people around her. The only people she had in her life was her parents and their butler Jasper._

 

_“Yeah, but what does it have to do with jeans?” Champ asked again. Nicole laughed this time. It was a sweet smile for a 7-year old._

 

_“Not jeans, G-E-N-E-S. As in like those things found in your body.” Nicole explained._

 

_“I don’t like it. But I think I’ll like you. Do you want to join us play baseball?” Robin asked, beaming at the red head but not at her nerd talks. Nicole glanced over to her parents and her parents smiled at her and nodded. She mouthed a big thanks and ran with her new friends._

 

_They played baseball and she was pretty into it already. She was so glad that these boys approached her and wanted to play with her. That was the first time that Nicole ever felt happy and normal, little did she know that having friends like them literally changed something in her. She felt glad that she can be normal as other kids, and her parents loved her friends ever since that day that they invited Nicole to play. Her life was never the same again._

 

\---

 

“Wow! That was so cute!” Waverly laughed at Nicole’s story.

 

“It absolutely was. Ever since, I was so thankful they came into my life. They were always there for me. They never left. We would sleep over at my house when I was young, we would play inside, occasionally if my parents would allow, we can play outside but still within the premises of a safe place just to make sure, but it was so great. Having them was the best because I don’t have sisters, but I’m happy to call them my brothers.” Nicole smiled sounding so thankful for her friends.

 

“They sound really sweet. I known them too since we were young, but I never get to see them with you. Now I understand why, you needed to be safe.” Waverly said.

 

“Yeah, they were the best. Even when my parents died, they were just there. They stood by me and made sure that I was okay. I could never ask for nothing more from them.” The red head added.

 

“Oh, Nicole. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” Waverly touched Nicole’s hands and soothed it.

 

“It’s okay. It was a few years ago. They died on a car accident, that’s why I was able to go out now. Nobody would be wanting me since my parents are gone, so I decided to live a normal life. It hurts, I wanted them to see me grow and be proud of me. I love them so much and miss them.” Nicole said as tears started to form on her eyes.

 

“I’m sure they are proud of you. Well, I would be. I have known you for quiet a while and I am sure that you are smart, lovely, brave and loving. They would have been so happy to see you grow. I am glad too that you have good friends to look after you.” Waverly said, but something was bugging her. “If I may ask, who is with you since your parents are no longer around? You know you have to have a legal guardian until you are of legal age, right?”

 

“Yes, Jasper, my butler is my guardian. He has been serving my family even before I was born, and I trust him with my life.” Nicole said.

“You have a butler?” Waverly asked with a shock expression.

 

“Yeah, rich parents remember?” Nicole teased Waverly. This was the first time she teased the young Earp and Waverly was already enamored with the red head. After everything that she has been through, she deserved to have a good life and great friends.

 

“Okay, so let’s eat. These pancakes and many others wouldn’t really eat them by themselves.” Nicole said as she glanced over to Waverly, smiling for the first time, that she had really had the chance to be this close to Waverly Earp.

 

One step a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for staying tuned to this fic! I promise I would be updating every week, and would get to the good stuff eventually. We'll get to see more of WayHaught so stay tuned! 
> 
> Leave some comments about what you think of this chapter. <3


End file.
